


Terbang Menjauh

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [20]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo (Bali, Indonesia)One would think that once the Original Big Bad leaves town and promises to never return things would get easier. Except that isn't true at all and Caroline has grown quite weary of it all.Perhaps, it's time to take a friend's advice and adjust her perceptions of time, take a vacation rather than slough her way through classes she missed more than she attended anyway. She couldn't even be too mad when said friend shows up.





	Terbang Menjauh

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr, sunshineandfangs (and eventually my FFN, Shiko-Rae).
> 
> Title translates to "Fly Away" in Indonesian (According to Google translate).

Caroline stared up at her light yellow ceiling from where she was sprawled on her bed. Even gazing straight up she could see in her peripherals the gaps where photos and cheer competition trophies and wall decorations used to be.

Most of her things had been moved to her dorm at Whitmore, leaving only the essentials in her old bedroom. And as Caroline laid in the bare bones of her childhood she wondered to herself what the hell she was doing.

She had turned down acceptances to her child self’s dream schools, bundling herself up and shipping away to somewhere close to home. And she had her list of reasons. Wanting to be close to her mom. Wanting to be close to her friends.  _Not_  wanting to waste the limited amount of time she had left with her human life, not when she had all of eternity promised to her.

And they were valid and important reasons, but she was also tired. 

College was supposed to be one of her last big human milestones. Instead she and her friends were inundated with more Supernatural shenanigans: killing Silas (again!), burying collateral damage (how she fucking  _hated_  those words), uncovering anti-vampire secret societies (Augustine 0/10, do not recommend), Travelers, endless friggin’ drama.

So, that’s how she ended up here. 

Contrary to her Caroline Forbes neurotic, control-freak on crack persona, she had spontaneously taken the weekend off to just get some space. Some perspective.

The sound of the front door opening carried up to her ears.

“Hey, Mom?” She called out, already half-down the stairs.

In uniform, as always, her mom jolted, hand going for her gun holster until she processed who was there. 

The woman relaxed, though her eyebrows pinched together, confused.

“Sweetie, I wasn’t expecting you.” The older blonde set down her coat, lips slightly down-turned. “Is something wrong?”

Caroline shifted, fingers rubbing at the material of her floral dress.

She bit her lip. 

“Mom? …Would-would you be angry if I took a break from college?”

And although Caroline’s relationship had vastly improved with her mother ( ~~it only took her death~~ ), she was still surprised by the calm reaction. 

Her mom just pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down.

“Can you tell me why?”

She paced back and forth, trying to put her mental state into words. 

“I just- I feel  _tired_. Right now, school is actually one of my lower priorities because it seems some new supernatural problem pops up every week. And even if that wasn’t part of the issue, I also know I can go do school anytime. Hell, I can go more than once if I really want to. And honestly, I never thought it would be  _me_  who’s saying something like this, but I want more time to discover what it is  _I_ want from my life.” 

Caroline turned to face her mother, offering a slightly self-deprecating smile. 

“You know me, I had all these plans. My five, ten, twenty year goals and lists and priorities all mapped out. And then two years ago I had to scrap most of it.” She ran a hand through her curls, turning slightly to pace a few more steps. “But now, I’m coming to realize maybe I’ve been clinging too hard to the parts I had left, rather than scrapping it and coming up with a new plan. One that works for the me I am now.”

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought.”

A giggle burst from Caroline’s lips. 

“Actually I haven’t! Maybe it’s been building for a while, but earlier today I just hopped into my car and drove down here.” 

She turned back to face her mom, hearing as the woman stood from her chair and walked over.

Her hand was warm but firm on Caroline’s shoulder.

“Caroline, I know we haven’t always been the best people to each other, and I haven’t always been the best mom. But I did always want you to be happy, healthy, safe. And this is the first time in a while I’ve seen you truly passionate about something. So, if you came here for my blessing, you have it.” The sheriff affixed a wry little grin on her face. “And if you wanted my guidance… well, maybe a happy medium between a twenty year plan and hopping in the car.”

Caroline’s resulting smile was enormous, practically beaming in delight. And she threw her arms around her mother, all but smothering the poor woman in a hug as she hid the beading tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes.

“Thanks, mom,” she whispered.

Back in her room, having hashed out some of the logistics of leaving so suddenly (Thanks, Mom!), Caroline dug out her old globe. She grinned, tickled by the cliche she was about to indulge in.

Shutting her eyes and giving it a quick spin, she set her index finger on the textured plastic as it slowed and stopped.

Eyes opening, her finger traced over the bright pink islands. Small black text declaring her destination.

“Indonesia,” she breathed in wonderment.

A smile started to stretch across her face, she knew little about Indonesia.

In a blur, Caroline darted around the room, snatching up her laptop and scrounging through her near empty desk for a notepad and a sad three little highlighters (cyan, pink, and yellow).

And even as she pulled page after page of Google results, her tab count growing by the second, another resource idea wiggled around in the back of her head. Almost subconsciously her hand reached for her phone, pulling up her contacts, and pausing. Her thumb hovering over the K’s as Caroline glanced down at the screen.

_Surprisingly, spontaneity **has**  been working for me..._

Before she could second guess herself and talk herself out of it, she tapped the name, pulling up the little menu and hitting ‘Call.’

It rang.

_Ring. Ri-_

“Hello, Caroline.”

“Klaus,” she breathed.

“I must say, sweetheart, this is a pleasant surprise. After our lovely rendezvous in the woods I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.” She could hear the smile in his words and felt a bloom of heat in her cheeks (God, she couldn’t wait until she didn’t blush so noticeably anymore. Old vampires got all the perks). And then his tone shifted. “You’re not calling because you’re in trouble are you? I haven’t received any such news recently, but if you need something just say the word, I’ll-”

Caroline cut him off with a laugh, ignoring the little flutter of her heart and the silly grin on her face. “No, no, it’s nothing like that!” Pause. “Wait a minute, ‘received any such news’? Klaus!” She admonished.

He was unrepentant. “I have not broken my word, I’ve not set foot in Mystic Falls.”

She scoffed. “Gee, I didn’t think I had to voice how not okay creepy spies are, Klaus. My mistake.”

Rather than reacting to her typical jab, Klaus responded with his unnerving brand of sincerity.

“I will not apologize, Caroline, for wanting some measure of the dangers in your life. Your friends aren’t exactly known for their restraint.”

“Yeah, well,” she mumbled, not having much defense against that. “That still doesn’t make it okay!”

“I’d rather your ire than your death, Caroline. Augustine, the Travelers,  _Silas_? I admit I was a mere hairsbreadth away from breaking my word to you.”

Caroline coughed, flustered. She waved her hand in the air, as if he could see her trying to brush away the sentiment.

“Well, nevermind all that, it’s not why I called.”

She heard a door close and sheets rustle, Klaus having apparently retreated to his room to talk to her. Unbidden, imaginings of his bed sprang into her mind, before she quickly snapped herself out of it.

She cleared her throat. “Right, um, so actually I was wondering, if you had any traveling tips for Indonesia?”

“Indonesia?” He repeated, surprised.

“Um, yeah, I decided I wanted to get away for a little while. See a bit of the world and all that.”

“And college? Building a life for yourself with all your plans and the future and the things you want?” 

She blinked, not having expected to hear her own words parroted back to her.

He continued, seeming to sense the direction of her thoughts in that uncanny way of his. “I remember all our encounters  _vividly_ , Caroline, and that day in particular is quite seared into my memory.”

She clicked on one of her forgotten tabs, absently reading the quick tips guide as she tried to calm her suddenly elevated heart-rate. 

Her eyes froze on a line of black and white pixels, unsure of what she was even reading. Did she really want to keep doing this? Wasn’t she trying something new?

So _,_  she took a breath and took a chance.

“I still have plans and things I want, Klaus. It’s just expanded to include some genuine beauty as well. After all I’m free, right? No longer bound by trivial conventions?”

Klaus sucked in a breath, and Caroline was pleased she could catch  _him_  off guard for once in this conversation.

“Yes, you’re free, Caroline,” he said softly, layers of meaning in his tone. The words sat heavy between them, the two feeling as if they were on the precipice of something.

And then he cleared his throat. 

“So tell me then, what parts of Indonesia do you most wish to see?”

* * *

 

Caroline grinned, pink toe nails gleaming as she wiggled her feet in the smooth, hot sand.

She had been in Bali for a few days now, mostly indulging in its gorgeous beaches. 

Of course Klaus had tried to steer her towards some of the more culturally enriched spots as well as a couple of the hidden gems he had come across in his own travels. But he had conceded (with some grumbling) to her desires to experience the more touristy attractions. 

The beaches were first, just for their sheer relaxation factor, but she also had a list of temples, and Pura Besakih was one she was particularly looking forward to seeing.

And she may have casually mentioned that, perhaps, next time she visited he could show her his preferred places. That earned her another surprised breath and significantly less grumbling. (She was quite glad it wasn’t a video call though, her expression far from the cavalier attitude her voice implied).

Caroline shook herself from her thoughts, eyes glancing around to find the perfect spot to situate herself. Settling on one quickly, she then set it up to her liking. Towel, beach chair, beach umbrella (closed for the moment though, she wanted to bask in the sun first!).

Lounging in her chair, she shucked her shirt and sarong, leaving her clad in a light blue bikini. Sunglasses perched on her nose, she let her eyes drift shut, the sun warm on her skin.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long she laid there for, but a frown pulled at her lips as a shadow fell across her.

Wondering which rude fellow beach-goer was about to get an earful from her, she cracked an eye open.

Both eyes blew wide as she shoved the glasses up.

“Klaus?!” She spluttered.

He smiled.

“Hello, Caroline.”

…Should she be mad about this? Did she  _want_ to be mad about it?

As Caroline continued to stare at him, it was the tinge of uncertainty she saw that convinced her.

Pushing her glasses back down, she leaned back in her chair once more.

“Well,” she sniffed. “Don’t just stand there, you’re blocking the sun.” She held up her fingers. “Sun, sand, swimming, the three essentials of the beach. I won’t settle for just two of the three, Klaus!”

His smile turned into a grin as he quickly sat on her towel, leaning back on his hands as he turned to look at her.

“Lay down, Klaus,” she commanded. “This is quiet, relaxation time. We’ll talk later.” She hesitated before tacking on, “I’m glad you’re here though.”

…

“Don’t let it go to your head!”

Klaus grinned as he laid back.

Too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Also le gasp, what’s this? Mid-TVD canon divergence?! Wow, I didn’t know I knew how to do that lol. Also the vagueness and timeline jumbling is because I quit watching after season 3 so everything I know after that point I’ve absorbed through fandom osmosis.


End file.
